Problem: $ {6\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -2 & 4 & 8 \\ 3 & -2 & 1 \end{array} \right]=}$
Explanation: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}6\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {-2} & {4} & {8} \\ {3} & {-2} & {1} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} 6\cdot{-2} & 6\cdot{4} & 6\cdot{8} \\ 6\cdot{3} & 6\cdot{-2} & 6\cdot{1} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {-12} & {24} & {48} \\ {18} & {-12} & {6} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {6\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -2 & 4 & 8 \\ 3 & -2 & 1 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} -12 & 24 & 48\\ 18 & -12 & 6 \end{array} \right]}$